


Full Moon Triptych

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes a purchase.  Then shows it to Remus.  Then waits on Moony's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 12 April 2005  
> Word Count: 300 total  
> Short Summary: Severus makes a purchase. Then shows it to Remus. Then waits on Moony's reaction.  
> Series: Full Moon Triptych  
> Sequel to:  
> Warning: n/a  
> Spoilers (if any): n/a  
> Feedback: Feedback is certainly appreciated. The more constructive, the better....  
> Link to: [ShatterStorm Productions' Harry Potter Universe](http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hp/)  
> Archive: [ShatterStorm Productions](http://www.shatterstorm.net/) & [MoonShadow](http://www.ssf-moonshadow.com/)
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter-related. I’m just borrowing from the toybox for a little entertainment. I promise I’ll put them back mostly unharmed.
> 
> Author’s Note: Based on the _full moon_ challenge over at [](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/profile)[**snupin100**](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/). I wrote one drabble on 4/11/05, planning on a one-off, but my muses had other things in mind… I think I’m glad I listened to them.

  


Severus walked the perimeter of the two-acre wilderness plot, saw ample evidence of native wildlife, and smiled slightly at the abundance of fir trees. If it was this dim and safe in bright sunlight, it would certainly be the same under the light of the full moon.

Having had the foresight to exchange his galleons, Severus didn’t bother haggling with the hapless Muggle, heaping the bills into greedy hands before quickly shooing him away. He knew he was paying far more than the land was worth.

He knew it was well worth the investment.

Then he settled into his preparations.


	2. The Presentation

As they entered the small wooded plot, Remus felt the tingle of magical wards. Curiosity turned his eyes to his companion. “Wards, Severus?”

Obisidian met honeyed gold, sparkling . “Any magically enhanced item, beast, or man can only enter or leave here with my permission,” came the reply. “Have a look around.”

Senses heightened from the impending full moon, Remus could detect animals -- _prey_ \-- in the vicinity. Their scent mingled with the aromatic fir needles carpeting the ground. He knew they would feel good under little-used paws.

“Why?”

“A wolf shouldn’t be caged away from his limited freedom.”


	3. The Pay Off

Watching Remus choke down the last goblet of Wolfsbane for the month, Severus worried his lower lip with his teeth. He knew Remus was grateful for the freedom, but was nervous about the wolf’s reaction.

Remus handed the goblet back with a tentative smile. Severus took a step back as he saw the tremors begin under Remus’ skin. He winced, watching the painful transformation. He weathered the hackles and growling as the wolf took off.

He briefly worried that perhaps his wards wouldn't be strong enough to contain the beast.

The sudden, loud howl erased his fears.

Moony loved it.


End file.
